Enuo
Summary Enuo is a warlock who sacrificed his immortality for complete control of the Void. He wreaked havoc across the planet until the Sealed Weapons were created to defeat him, condemning him to the Void and allowing it to devour him. However, like Exdeath before him, his essence survived, allowing him to take form in the Sealed Temple, wherein the Warriors of Light gathered to defeat him once and for all. He acts as the most powerful enemy in Final Fantasy V, surpassing Neo Exdeath in difficulty as the game's superboss; defeating him awards the player the Necromancer class, which possesses some of the most powerful black magic in the game. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A, possibly 3-C | 2-A Name: Enuo Origin: Final Fantasy V Gender: Male Age: Over 1000 Years Old Classification: Wizard, Necromancer, Embodiment of the Void Powers and Abilities: |-|Enuo=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Water, Poison, Wind, and Lightning), Flight, Energy Blasts (In the form of Flare and Holy), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Petrification, White Hole Generation, Magic, Command of the Void, Time Stop, Life Force Absorption, Resistance to Time Stop, Magical, and Physical Attacks, Durability Negation | The same to a far higher degree, as well as Resistance to Void Manipulation/Existence Erasure, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Nonexistent Physiology (Complete, After being devoured by the Void he became one with it, becoming a being composed of nothingness), Acausality (Type 2. Became one with the void, which has no past, present, or future within it), and Immortality (Types 3 and 5), Creation (The Void is what created the Four Crystals) |-|Crystals=Elemental Manipulation (Wind, Water, Flame, and Earth. The Crystals are the very essences of these elements and have complete control over them), Life Manipulation (The Crystals together create and sustain life. If their power was to reach its limits, life on Earth would end), and Sealing (The Crystals have been used to seal opponents before, such as when the Warriors of Dawn sealed Exdeath within the Earth) Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (A demonic warlock like Exdeath who, like the former, controlled the Void and required the Sealed Weapons to defeat) | Multiverse level+ (After being consumed by the Void, World R split into two, creating the Interdimensional Rift, and Enuo resided at the Sealed Temple, gaining power over the Void and reaching a new level of existence. In the battle against him, he can use all of Neo Exdeath's attacks, including Grand Cross, which was noted to "oppose the laws of the universe", and proves a much deadlier foe than the former) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Base Exdeath, who flew at such speeds before and is superior to Bahamut.) | Omnipresent in his pocket of the Void Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Class, possibly Galactic Class | Multiversal+ Durability: At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (A powerful foe who required the supernatural might of the Sealed Weapons in order to defeat) | Multiverse level+ (A far more powerful foe than even Neo Exdeath. An post-endgame party struggled against the likes of him) Stamina: Extremely high | Limitless Range: Planetary | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Enuo's Scourge (Enchanted staff) Intelligence: Ruthlessly efficient and a master of the dark arts. He wreaked havoc across the planet uncontested due to his mastery of the Void and magic until the Sealed Weapons were created to defeat him. | Unknown Weaknesses: Due to his command of the Void, he is quite arrogant. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Grand Cross: A wide reaching attack which defies the laws of the universe and inflicts random status conditions on all foes. * Deep Freeze: Deals ice-elemental damage before freezing the time of the target and rendering them incapable of action. * Drain Touch: Drains life force from the target. This attack cannot be reflected. * Meltdown: Deals fire-elemental damage and inflicts Sap, rapidly draining the opponent of the their vitality until they succumb. * Aqua Breath: Inflicts water-elemental damage on all targets. * Bio: Inflicts moderate poison-elemental damage and inflicts Sap, rapidly draining the opponent of the their vitality until they succumb. * Aeroga: Inflicts heavy wind-elemental damage on all targets. * Blizzaga: Inflicts heavy ice-elemental damage on all targets. * Firaga: Inflicts heavy fire-elemental damage on all targets. * Thundaga: Inflicts heavy lightning-elemental damage on all targets * Holy: Inflicts heavy holy-elemental damage on all targets. * Flare: Deals heavy non-elemental damage to all targets. ** Giga Flare: Inflicts massive non-elemental damage across a wide area, a vastly more powerful version of Flare. * Dimension Zero: Uses the power of the Void to inflict extreme non-elemental damage on one target, ignoring all defenses. Key: Wizard Form | Void Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Void Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Staff Users Category:Final Fantasy V Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Poison Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2